


Summer Camp

by allisonfunn



Category: GMM, Good Mythical Morning, Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Bromance, Cutting, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Summer Camp, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonfunn/pseuds/allisonfunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Back then, you were having a horrible time but not telling anyone about it. Now if you're having a bad time, you'll let me know about it." Rhett - GMMore #709.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom_lair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lair/gifts).



> Written for blythehopper.tumblr.com. This was the prompt given to me:
> 
> "I was kind of wanting it to be like an AU where like they went back to the camp after Rhett convinced Link to go back (at like age 16 or so) but then Link has a terrible experience again (along with the not telling anyone) and starts self harming. Then Rhett finds out somehow and confronts Link and they cry and it’s just like so bromance-y and yeah :) I hope that’s not too much????"
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this and hope you like it as well!

Rhett looked over at Link and tapped the other's shin with his own foot. "Hey, brother," Rhett said. "Gotta question for ya."

Link looked up from his text book. "Is it about Algebra? Because I've tried to help you but it goes in one ear and out the other." Link punctuated this by pulling on Rhett's ear closest to him.

"Look, I tried," Rhett said, laughing. "But nah. So, after this week is summer vacation..."

"If you pass your exams it is," Link winked, nudging him with his elbow.

Rhett glared at him and shook his head. "Listen to me, man. I'm sayin' that we should go to a summer camp."

Link slowly inserted a sheet of paper in his book before closing it. "Summer camp."

"Yeah! It was great when we were kids. It's been at least six or seven years. We should go back!" Rhett grinned. 

"I don't know if my mom would lemme go, Rhett," Link tried.

"I'll ask her," Rhett said. "You know your mom loves me."

Link cracked his textbook back open again. "We'll see what she says, okay?" He immersed himself back in his studying, and silence filled the room until Link heard Rhett inhale sharply.

"Sue!"

Link's head snapped up. "Rhett!" He hissed. "Not now!"

Rhett turned and winked at him before smiling at Link's mother who's head peeked into the room. 

"What you need, Rhett?" She asked with a smile.

"Can Link go to summer camp with me this year? I don't wanna go alone."

Sue smiled and nodded. "Sure. I know you two had a blast last time you went." She turned to leave. "Oh, and wash up. Supper's about done."

Link let his book close and stood up. "Be there shortly." He didn't wait to hear Rhett's answer as he went into the bathroom to wash his hands. 

\-----

Link huddled under a blanket, pulling it tightly over his head. Rhett was getting dressed to the right of him. 

"Link, get up. My dad said we're leaving in an hour," he heard Rhett say. 

"I don't feel good," Link mumbled into his pillow. 

"What was that?" Rhett asked. 

Link sighed and tossed the blanket off of himself. "Just tired's all," Link muttered. He looked over at the clock. It read 6:00 A.M. 

"My dad's makin' coffee for that purpose," Rhett said. He zipped his backpack and shouldered it smoothly. "Get dressed."

Rhett walked out of the door leaving Link to stare at the wall. "Yeah," Link mumbled.

He crawled off the air mattress he'd been sleeping on and slowly straightened the sheets. He was aware Rhett's mom would be stripping the bed to wash the sheets, but Link always made his bed in the morning. He glanced over at Rhett's rumpled bed and straightened those sheets as well.  

Standing dumbly in the middle of the room, Link realized he couldn't delay the inevitably any longer. He changed his clothes, folding his pajamas and gently laid them in his bag. Rhett knocked on the frame of the door right as Link started shouldering his own backpack. He was holding a mug of coffee.

"Just how you like it," Rhett said, passing the mug to Link. Link took it gratefully and sipped. "Now let's get this show on the road!" 

Link stayed quiet and trailed after Rhett. 

\-----

It was only the first night there and Link was already having a bad time. The air was humid and oppressing, making the temperature just plain  _hot_. 

"It needs to rain," Link whined, laying on top the sheets covering his loaned bed. His skin gleamed with sweat, plastering his hair to his forehead. 

Rhett scoffed. "If it rains then we won't be able to take that hike tomorrow."

Link exhaled softly and turned onto his side, away from Rhett. "Yeah."

\-----

Link didn't say much the next day. He quietly trailed after Rhett during the hike, speaking only when spoken to.

At the end of the path was a man-made lake. Most of the boys whooped loudly and threw their shirts and pants off before jumping into the water wearing only their underwear. Rhett was shirtless and starting to unbuckle his pants when he looked over at Link sitting against a tree. 

"Not comin' in, brother?" Rhett asked. Link shook his head. "Why not?"

Link shrugged. "I'm hungry. Didn't eat a big breakfast. Don't wanna drown."

Rhett scratched the back of his head. "I would stay with you but it's hot and the water—"

"Go ahead," Link said, waving his hand. "I'm fine." 

Rhett grinned. "Alright. I'll be back, okay?"

Link nodded and picked up a fallen leaf, observing the veins. He tore it in half. 

\-----

At dinner, Rhett poked Link's shoulder. "How're you feelin'?"

Link used his plastic fork to poke his thick macaroni and cheese. "I'm wore out."

Rhett stabbed one of Link's macaroni noodles and ate it. "Well eat. Keep your strength up."

Link stares at Rhett. "You want it? I'm going back to the cabin." He slid the plate over to Rhett. 

"I'll come get ya when they start the bonfire," Rhett said around a mouthful of the noodles. 

Link nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Thankfully, he didn't see anyone on the walk from the food hall. This allowed him to slump while he walked, dragging his feet. He sighed heavily and flopped face down on his bed. Gripping the collar of his shirt, Link pulled it off. He tossed it on the dusty wooden floor. 

Link felt like he couldn't have been laying there for long when Rhett came to tell him about the bonfire. 

"Hey, brother!" Rhett said, eyes twinkling. "Put your shirt on and come join us for s'mores."

"Okay," Link groaned. He scooted over on the bed and began blindly feeling around for his shirt. He gripped it and pulled it up quickly. But, his arm caught on a ragged piece of metal and it scratched him. Link yelped quietly and pressed his hand to his arm. 

Thankfully, it hadn't broke the skin. Link pressed his fingernail to the angry red line and  dragged it down the wound. He closed his eyes and felt something inside himself break, a rubber band of tension snap. All of the oxygen left his body. 

Link pulled his shirt on and walked out of the cabin. The sky was a deep orange from the setting sun. He looked over at the bonfire blazing in a small clearing. Someone—he assumed Rhett—was waving him over.

He must have clearly looked better than earlier that day, because Rhett clapped him on the back, smiling. 

"That nap help?"

"Yeah," Link said. "That bed helped a lot." 

\-----

Early that next morning, Link woke with a quiet gasp. The sun hadn't even began to peek over the horizon causing the room to look hazy in the grey light. Rhett slept next to him, mouth hung open. Link could hear him breathing softly. 

Link, however, felt like he couldn't breathe at all. He pressed his hand on the scratch from earlier, but didn't feel a sting. He sat up suddenly, throat constricting more, and looked around frantically.

He dug his fingernails into the flesh of his palms, but it still wasn't enough. On that same train of thought, Link scratched his arm hard. A breath of relief escaped from him. He slowly laid back down and went back to sleep.

\-----

Rhett shook him awake later that morning around eight. Link groaned and lashed out at him. Rhett laughed before catching his arm.

Suddenly, Link remembered the scratches and pulled his arm out of Rhett's grip, a look of panic on his face. Rhett cocked an eyebrow.

"You okay?"

Link nodded quickly, standing up to start changing out of his pajamas.

"Alright. I was just wakin' you cause you need to eat breakfast," Rhett said, turning to change out of his own pajamas. 

"Right," Link said, buttoning up a plaid shirt. "I'm ready." He slipped on his shoes and looked at Rhett.

Rhett slipped on his own shoes and jumped off the bed.

"Let's do this, brother!" Rhett placed his hand on Link's shoulder. Link felt unreasonably empty. He pressed on the scratches and realized they didn't sting. He needed something more long term.

\-----

Link was trying to keep it together for Rhett, he really was. But, Link just wasn't having a good time at all. His chest felt tight and he felt for certain he was having a heart attack. 

He needed that relief he felt from hurting himself on the bed, from scratching himself. That was the only reason he was doing this. He ran his finger over the razor he'd lifted from Rhett's bag—Rhett couldn't grow a beard anyway; he wouldn't need to shave while he was here. Link inhaled and closed his eyes. 

He shoved his sleeve up and pressed the razor to the soft skin underneath. There was a moment of hesitation before he sliced the razor over his skin. Instant relief, the stress leaving him in his next shaky exhale. He heard a noise next to him and quickly pulled his sleeve over the cut, stashing the razor under his pillow. Rhett appeared in the doorway, smiling.

"Come on," Rhett said. "We're gonna play basketball."

Link felt himself shaking ever so slightly, adrenaline coursing through his veins from almost being caught.

"Let's do it," Link said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the prompt given to me by blythehopper is as follows: also Rhett can find out at camp or just after or whenever and however you want I’m not picky.
> 
> Initially, Rhett WAS going to find out at camp and help put a stop to it right then and there. BUT, I'm an author which means I'm an asshole, so I decided to make it painful for everyone involved.

It was the day they left to go home and Link felt bad. His head hurt, he'd gotten a really bad sunburn, and he was tired.

Rhett, of course, didn't seem to notice at all. Instead, he was making friends and participating in the camp activities. To Link, it didn't seem like Rhett even wanted him there. 

Link had left the final soccer game early—complaining about his head—and was spread out on top of his covers. His entire being throbbed. He lifted his arm up to look at it and poked the scabbed over line.

"How'd you get that?" Rhett had asked the morning after Link had inflicted it on himself.

His heart in his throat, Link looked down and acted shocked. "What in the world." He twisted his arm this way and that. "Must of got it when we were hiking."

Rhett paused for only a second before drinking the rest of his milk. "Be more careful, brother.

Lying on the bed, Link knew if he pulled his shirt up he would see more cuts. Most were superficial; a few were more serious. The most recent one hurt when he breathed, pulling the skin tight across his bones. He'd done that last night when Rhett was swimming with his newly made camp friends. 

"One last time to splash around before we go home," Rhett had smiled, gripping Link's shoulder. 

"I actually need to pack," Link had explained. "Make sure everything is all set."

Rhett had pursed his lips. "Okay," he'd said. "Whatever."

Link barely kept it together until he got back to the cabin, tears that had been welling in his eyes finally breaking free and cascading down his dirty cheeks. In his disoriented state, he'd pressed too hard, cut too deep.

When it had started bleeding, Link panicked and pressed a bunched up shirt to it, worried he'd have to explain his scratched torso if he couldn't staunch the bleeding.

The rest of his wounds were healing and itchy. It took all of Link's willpower to not mindlessly scratch them and break them open.

Link slid off his bed and knelt next to it, digging into his bag. He needed to do it one more time before he went home. But, the deeper he dug the more frustrated he got. He was this close to dumping the bag out and sifting through the contents that way when Rhett knocked on the door frame. 

"You good to go?" Rhett asked, out of breath and gripping a sweating water bottle. He took a deep drink and drained most of the water. "My dad should be here any time."

Link blinked down at his bag, pausing for only a second before zipping it. He swayed as he stood and Rhett reached out to steady him. But, Link shook his head.

"I'm good," Link said. "Ready to go home."

Rhett picked up his own bag that was sitting by the foot of his bed. "Did you have a good time?" He stood in the center of the doorway, hands in his pockets.

Link's kept his gaze glued to the floor and moved past Rhett, shouldering his way out of the room. 

"It's been great," Link mumbled. "Great time."

\-----

The ride home felt awkward. Rhett offered Link to sit in the front seat, but Link declined, saying he wanted to take a nap in the back. Rhett furrowed his brow but didn't say anything as he slid into the front seat. Link crawled into the back, grabbing his bag and using it as a pillow. 

"You boys have fun?" Link heard Rhett's dad ask.

"It was great," Rhett said, grinning. 

"Yeah," Link mumbled, eyelids weighing heavily.

"What was your favorite part?" 

"Swimming," Rhett responded quickly. "There was lake and it was great." He looked back at Link. "You should have joined in."

Link exhaled heavily and tried to bury his face further into his bag. "Tired."

"That much fun, huh?" Rhett's dad asked, laughing.

"Yeah," Rhett said, sounding distracted. "It was."

\-----

"Wake up, buddy," Rhett said, shaking Link as they turned onto his street. "Almost to your place."

Link sat up—groggy—and looked around. It was indeed his street. He blinked at Rhett. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get a watch," Rhett's dad chuckled. Rhett responded by smacking him.

"'Bout two," Rhett said. 

The truck came to a stop in his driveway and he wrenched the door open, letting in the oppressive heat. 

"Thanks," Link said, gripping his bag tightly and getting out of the car. He slammed his door shut, making his way to the front door.

"I'll call you tomorrow or something," Rhett said, rolling down his window. "Okay?"

Link nodded and gave a thumbs up, not turning to look at his friend, focusing on the front door.

"See ya," Rhett called. His voice cracked on the last syllable.

Link finally turned and gave him a brief wave. "Later."

Rhett waved almost frantically as his dad pulled back onto the road. Link stood watching them leave, stuck in that one spot until his mom cheerfully called his name from the front door.

\-----

Tomorrow came and went and Link did not answer the phone when Rhett called. He was tired, he'd told his mom. He needed to catch up on sleep after having such a fun time at camp, he'd lied. And she believed him, letting him huddle under his sheets in a ball and sleep for two full days. 

From his room, he could hear his mom talking to Rhett on the phone. 

"Oh, sweetheart," his mom was saying. "He's currently sleeping." There was an extended pause. "I'll have him call you later, okay?" Anther pause. "Alrighty. Buh-bye."

Footsteps echoed to his door. 

"Baby," his mom spoke though the door. "Can I come in?"

Link sighed. "Yeah," he whispered. 

The door opened and Link peeked his head out of his den of blankets. His mom sat on the side of the bed and placed her hand on his head, smoothing back stray hair. 

"Rhett called again," she said softly. Link grumbled and pulled the blankets back over his head. "Why won't you talk to him? Did something happen at camp?"

Under the blankets, Link pressed a hand to his most recent cut, pushing hard. 

"I'm just wore out," Link mumbled. "It was a long week."

His mom put her hand on his shoulder. "Get up, take a shower, and come join us in the living room to watch television before dinner." He felt her stand up from his bed and lightly close the door behind her. 

Link tentatively poked his head out and found his room empty. He stretched his legs and groaned with how sore they felt. When he threw the covers completely off, he smelled stale sweat with a hint of dried blood. 

He straightened the blankets back over the bed—though not as perfect as he liked—and stumbled to his bathroom. Shutting the door, Link began pulling his pajamas off. He hadn't changed them since the night he'd put them on. 

He turned the shower on as hot as it could go and waited for the room to start filling with steam before stepping under the scorching water. The heat and pressure stung his cuts but he didn't care. 

He felt so dirty. 

\-----

Rhett called the next day as well. Link's step-dad, Jimmy, picking up the phone this time. 

"Hello," Jimmy said, silencing the loud ring. "Well hey ya, Rhett." Link choked on the sandwich he was eating; Jimmy gave him a concerned look. "Yeah, he's here. Choking on his sandwich, so give him a second. But how are you? Haven't seen you in a while." 

There was a pause and Link gulped down his orange juice. As quietly as he could, Link deposited his dishes in the sink and turned to leave. 

"Link," Jimmy said, holding out the phone. "It's Rhett." Link stopped, trying to formulate an excuse but coming up with none. Resigned, he took the phone. 

"Hello," Link said, watching as his step-dad left the room. 

"Link!" Rhett sounded excited. "Hey man. You okay? Haven't heard from you in a couple days!"

"Sorry," Link responded. "You know how camp wears you out."

"Yeah..." There was a pause and Link knew Rhett was about to ask him to hang out. "Anyway, wanna go to a movie or bowling or something?"

"Umm," Link responded, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, thing is my mom needs help with somethin'." 

"Oh," Rhett whispered. The silence on the other end was almost deafening. 

"Maybe later," Link added quickly.

"Are you okay?" Rhett asked. "Because if something's up..."

Link exhaled. "Rhett, no."

"Is it me?" His voice crackled and Link wasn't sure if the phone made that sound or his friend. "Are you mad at me?"

"I'm tired," Link said. 

"I'll let you go then," Rhett responded. "Bye."

Link barely got his own good-bye out when Rhett hung up. He instantly deflated and dragged himself to his room. 

He shut his door and flopped face down on his unmade bed. Reaching under his pillow, he pulled out a replacement X-Acto blade he'd lifted out of his mom's crafting supplies. He learned straight off that it was different than the disposal razor. Sharper. Cleaner.

The light gleamed off the blade as he turned it. Every other routine of his had fallen to the wayside but this...this was meticulous. He had a system for this and he stuck to it.

His stomach clenched as he thought about Rhett and disappointing him. But he couldn't bother his friend with this. Still, Link felt like crap about it. He slowly sat up and pressed the blade to his inner thigh. This was the only way to feel better.

So, he cut.

\-----

Rhett didn't call him the next day and Link wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. That day he stayed in his bed—fostering a pounding headache—and left it only when his mom knocked on his door and told him food was ready.

Later that night, Link sat in the corner of his shower, legs pulled to his chest, and let the water beat down on him. He didn't let himself think about how some of the hot water tasted salty.

He crawled under his sheets, not even drying himself off, and tried to fall asleep.

\-----

Link's mom knocked on his door in the morning to tell him that she and Jimmy were going out for the day and would be back some time in the evening.

Link made a noise of acknowledgment and went back to sleep.

The next time he woke up, the doorbell was ringing. He groaned and pulled on a shirt and sweatpants before dragging his feet on the way to the front door. When he opened it, Rhett was staring at him.

"Rhett," Link said. "What..."

"Can I come in?" Rhett asked, eyes wet like he was about to cry.

"Uh," Link said, holding the door open wider. Rhett accepted this as an answer and walked in. Link closed the door and paused for a moment, his hand gripping the doorknob. He finally turned to look at Rhett.

"What's up?" Rhett asked. Link wrapped his arms around his torso and hunched in on himself.

"Just sleepin'," Link took a step back.

Rhett raised an eyebrow and took a step forward. "Man, it's past noon." Link shrugged, turning away. "Link, what's wrong?"

Link sat on the couch and combed his fingers through his hair. "I'm..." Link started. "I can't..."

Rhett sat next to him and pressed a warm hand on his back. "Take your time."

Link sucked in a ragged breath and fought back tears. "Rhett, I can't tell you." 

Rhett furrowed his brow and looked down at his friend. "You can tell me anything, brother."

Link shook his head violently. "You'll laugh at me," he said in a harsh whisper. 

"No, I won't!" Rhett exclaimed. "I won't laugh at something that's drawing my best friend away from me!"

Link hugged himself tighter and squeezed his eyes shut. "I didn't have a good time at camp," he whispered. "I hated it. I hated it the first time, I hated it this time and I... Rhett, I hurt myself."

"Hurt yourself," Rhett sounded tentative. "Like how?"

Link didn't look up at him or open his eyes, he simply pulled the sleeve of his t-shirt up and held his arm out. He heard Rhett gasp and felt his hand move off his back. The room was silent for what felt like forever when Link finally dared to look up.

Rhett's hand covered his eyes and he was turned away, trying to hide the tears quite obviously streaming down his face.  

"Don't cry, Rhett," Link begged, desperate. "Please."

"Why'd you... What..." Rhett looked at Link's arm again and gently held it in his hands. "If you would have just told me that this was happening..."

Link pulled his arm back, hugging it to himself. "Control. I needed the control," he whispered. 

"Where else," Rhett asked. Link swallowed and turned away. "Link, where else?"

"Everywhere," Link mumbled. "I'm so sorry." He stood and turned to go to his room. "You can just go."

Rhett gripped Link's wrist. "Please just let me help," he begged. 

Link sighed and drooped his head, squeezing his eyes shut to stop tears already falling. Rhett pulled Link into a hug, holding him tight. 

"I got you, brother," Rhett whispered. "I got you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos-ing and commenting of this fic. 
> 
> You know what time it is.


End file.
